Why Now?
by LicoriceLady
Summary: "I thought masturbating to the thought of Hiccup would end in my high school days, not when I was married to him. Uhh"


This is my fist smut story, so don't judge harshly. I haven't figured out the stuff yet. So I don't understand how to but the review thing or what that c thing is. So If someone knows please tell me I'm confused.t

Ok, so Jack and Hiccup have been married for about five years now. Stoick is visiting his son for about a month to make sure Jack is keeping everything stable for Hiccup. Jack and Hic are doing the deed before Stoick comes and well things get in the way.

* * *

Hiccup was sliding up and down on the covers his head softly hitting the pillow above his head. His face was pure red from the tips of his ears to the base of his neck. His eyes could barely be kept open. Occasionally they would fly open when Jack would hit a spot he liked and squeeze shut the rest of the time, pleasure racking his small frame.

The small omega was gripping the sheets below him with his left hand and threading his right hand in Jack's hair. His legs were gripping tightly around Jack's waist, hoping that Jack will go even deeper. Sweat coated his entire body. He looked like a wanton whore. Jack wasn't doing any better.

Jack was going as hard as he could trying to pleasure his small omega. His hands were gripping on Hiccups hips, tightly that there looked that there would be handprints later on. His forehead matted in sweat, that his hair looked stuck to his head. His body was bent so he could look at every detail in Hiccups face as he pounded into him. From the gaps that would escape to loud moans that would echo out that small pretty little mouth.

Jack groaned "Oh Hic I don't know how you can be so tight." Flexing his hands to clutch Hiccup's hips better.

Hiccup giggled in between his pants "I don't know. Maybe you should fuck me more often".

The white haired alpha only chuckled in agreement and continued his ministration. Hiccup suddenly pressed his right heel into Jack's back. Jack opened his eyes.

"Jack more Harder" Hiccup said placing his palms against the bed frame using at leverage to rock back against Jack.

Jack nodded and moved harder hoping it was pleasing to his omega, he could smell the pheromones of Hiccup leaving his body. It smelt like maple leaves and a fresh breeze. He could tell that Hiccup was being pleased, but he wanted to make sure that Hiccup was a lot lost in pleasure.

The bed moved so fast that it sounded like it would break at any moment.

"Yes, yes there Jack. Mmm Jack" Hiccup screamed pushing faster.

"Oh Jackie yes almost please more Jack. I love you. I love you" Hiccup said crying out, eyes shut tight. Jack going as fast as he could hitting Hiccup's prostate spot on.

They where almost to completion until. Ring~ That annoying telephone ring. Jack stopped for a second but continued moving. Hiccup however opened his eyes and turned to his right looking at the phone on their nightstand. He was still moaning but his concentration was now on the phone. Hiccup pushed his small palms against Jacks sweaty toned chest and pushed.

"Jack~ stop yes there. No wait Jack stop" Hiccup groaned out trying to focus on the task he needed. Jack just buried his head in the crook of Hiccups neck.

Hiccup pushed harder " Jack now stop the phone, it could be my dad".

"I don't care. Let me finish you. Please" Jack kissed the freckles on Hiccup shoulders.

"No now please Jack" Hiccup said softly touching Jacks face, with that the Alpha stopped in mid thrust. Hiccup smiled and kissing his nose before turning to grab the phone.

"Hello Frost Residence"

"_Hiccup son, hope I haven't bother you" _

"No dad you haven't" Hiccup said and Jack mumbled something under his breath.

"_Well I just wanted to tell you I am 5 minutes away from your house. So I'll see you soon then"_

"Ok dad Bye"

"_Bye"_

With that he hung up dropping the phone on the ground. Before Jack could continue Hiccup lifted hips up and unwrapped his legs, Jacks cock pulled out hard and red.

"Hey what are you doing? I haven't finished yet" Jack protested as he saw his omega start to head to the shower.

"Sorry Jack my Dad's on his way in 5 minutes and I know we will not be done in five minutes. Especially with your endurance. " Hiccup said trying the ignore the semen dripping down his loose entrance. Jack just groaned and lend forward pushing his face in the spot Hiccup was laying in.

"How about a quickie in the shower?" Jack said jumping up and chasing Hiccup.

"No I have to be clean before my dad comes"

"Maybe a quick blow job"

Hiccup turned and arched a brow " and risk you knotting in my mouth no thanks"

"Please Hic this is the last time I'll be able to be inside you. Your dad is going to be staying with us for a whole month. That is like a year to my cock, if he isn't happy I'm super not happy. So please" Jack cried. Hiccup sighed and kissed Jack.

"Sorry Jack but I have too. Love you " Hiccup closed the door on the horny alpha. Jack hit his head on the bathroom door and looked at his rock hard erection.

"I thought masturbating to the thought of Hiccup would end in my high school days, not when I was married to him. Uhh" Jack said as he did what had to be done.

"Daddy" Hiccup said hugging his father as much as he could.

"Son, look at you. You look stunning just like your mother" Stoick said twirling his small son.

"Dad please stop it's embarrassing" Hiccup said blushing.

Jack came down hair combed and sweated removed. "Hello Stoick how are you" Jack said putting his hand out to shake hands with Stoick.

Stoick smiled and shook his hand "Jack my boy. How are you? Treating my boy right"

"Of course I make sure Hiccup is always pleased" Jack said looking at Hiccup grinning. Hiccup blushed and pulled his dad

"Dad let me show you the guest room. Jack sweetie can you get the bags" Hiccup said taking his dad to the room on the first floor. Jack grumbled and put Stoicks bags in his room.

That night Hiccup lay snuggled with Jack, his head on Jack chest. Both breathing peacefully. Hiccup looked up at Jack.

"Jack thank you " Hiccup said hugging Jack tightly.

Jack sniffed Hiccup's hair "Yeah well I had to make sure your dad likes me".

Hiccup smiled and kissed Jack. At first it was just a small press. But Hiccup began to lick Jack's lips, hoping he'll open his lips. Jack opened his mouth with no resistance. They wrapped their tongues against each other, tasting that familiar taste of the other. Jack was rubbing Hiccup's arm but he turned pinning Hiccup to the mattress of the bed. Hiccup wrapped his hands to Jack's hair and legs to his waist. Jack pressed his waist down to Hiccups rubbing their clothed erections together.

"Hic stop your dad is down stairs. He'll smell us." Jack said separating their lips. Hiccup looked at him and smiled.

"You're right Jack" he said. They settled back in their original position.

As they began to go to sleep Hiccup said "Jack if you keep acting like a good boy this entire month I might give you a treat."

With that Jacks squeezed his arms around Hiccup. Listening to the boy's soft pants.  
**If pleasing his omega got him this then he'll gladly do it. for Hiccup**

* * *

I'm blushing. So about the info I need please help me.


End file.
